The invention relates to apparatus for viewing a film strip and particularly to apparatus which projects an image on the rear of the screen for viewing on the front. Apparatus of this general type is shown in Busch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,087. The apparatus therein is relatively complex and bulky because of the reliance on existing projectors with conventional reel to reel transfer mechanisms and mirrors for projecting the image so produced. Other apparatus having a general relationship to the apparatus therein is shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,284,155; 3,464,765; 3,563,642 and 3,592,537.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which may be utilized with a minimum of difficulty and particularly eliminates the necessity for the threading operation associated with reel to reel transfer mechanisms.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is self-contained and which utilizes a minimum of space.